


sarahah + binu

by bacedd



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 3rd time trying to post this oh my god, Its usually just my end notes tho lmao, M/M, Rated T for swearing, enjoy some binu !!!1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacedd/pseuds/bacedd
Summary: "hi I like you a lot"bin opens up a sarahah account, and leedongmin takes this an opportunity to talk to his crush.





	1. taggos and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass was putting emojis on here like what is the html of an emoji, apparently nonexistent.

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/ 3hrs ago

  
slide up to leave a message on my sarahah!!  
^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^

oh boy, thought dongmin. not this.

it wasn't a secret that every single person including their mom had this app now, and bin had just hopped on the bandwagon.

he slid up.

 

 **ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

 

you are the cutest person I've ever seen, and I have the biggest crush on you

 

/  **send**

 

as soon as he clicked send, he immediately regretted it.


	2. bin eats a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ao3 doesn't let you have emojis AND IT FEELS WEIRD WITHOUT THEM U H H

**moonbinn-ie**  /o /  2hrs ago  
 _messages_  

  
exposing bin: he came to my house and finished all my god damn food

**MINHYUK YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL** ****

you are the cutest person I've ever seen, and I have the biggest crush on you

**UM WHOEVER THIS IS, I have a crush sorry ): wait unless you're my crush, then I have the biggest crush on you too.**

bin, expose that you're gAy

**THATS RIGHT YALL !! conFirMed!1 HETEROPHOBIC BIN IS HERE !!**   **STRaiGHts nOt aLLowEd 1!1**

leave me a message on my sarahah !! unless you're minhyuk. you boutta get flamed boi 

  
^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^  
  


dongmin was going to flip. not only did he want to spend his day at a library with some iced coffee and an angsty fanfiction, he also wanted to stop his heart from feeling how he did.

he was curious though.

who was his crush? his mind wandered to  
all the different girls it could be.

_here goes another message_   
  


**ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

first and last letter of the name of your crush?

/  **send**


	3. lol bin is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin says fuck off to the haters honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read this on wattpad tbh you get the full(trademark) experience

**moonbinn-ie**   /o/ 15 mins ago  
_messages_

  
you talk too much

**well, shit I guess I do, huh**

secret top news!1 >> moon bin is certainly gay !! read all about it !!

**oh no**!!! **#eXpoSed** **!1**

first and last letter of your crush?

**lmao nice try if I say, it's going to be hella obvious !! here's a hint: it's nOt a GiRL** **! !**

slide up! 

^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are like rlly short im sorry i'll try to like post smth everyday or whatever. add me on wattpad to be honest: cllsanha


	4. problematic shits

having a crush is problematic

especially when your crush IS PROBLEMATIC.

dongmin needed to stop. he needed a plan b. getting bin to confess who his crush is, was going to be harder than he thought it was.

not only was bin sending out mixed signals about being gay, he didn't know where to start looking for who it could be.

for now, he just wants to tell bin how he feels.

he doesn't regret it that much, anymore.

—

**ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

 

_your smile is the one I like to look at every day. I love seeing you happy._

 

/  **send**

 

_I think about you every day, but you don't seem to notice my feelings for you._

 

/  **send**

 

_It would be nice to talk to you. you are an amazing person. I like you._

 

_/_ ** send **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a fuck ton of ap physics hw but I just love procrastinating !! i love binu by e !!


	5. pockysexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear a lot oops

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  7hrs ago  
 _messages_  
woah bitch hold up- "not a girl!2!2!" holy shit is moon bin chopstick sexual??

**w** **HATJDJD HA MY LOVE FOR CHOPSTICKS AND POCKY OH SHIT**

I love how you casually come out to all of your followers on snapchat like: "iM gaY LMAo"

**HAHSHS HO NE S TL Y**

bin stop being a pussy just tell us who you like wAIT SHSHS IS IT E-

**minhyuk shut your fucking face up if you say one thing I will post the video of you singing to yoo-**

slide up!   
^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^

—

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  7hrs ago  
  


to that one person who sends me all those messages, you are so amazing and I feel so sad that my feelings for you aren't the same.   
  
  



	6. what if he's an asshole

dongmin wasn't going to let his crush for bin get in his way of feeling happy and motivated and..

okay maybe it will. 

he constantly felt down. bin was just one of those crushes that couldn't go away. no matter how hard you tried to push the feelings out.

"dongmin !! chill out !!" sanha was telling him.

"how can I?! he keeps looking at my messages and I can't even tell him how I feel to his face! I want to be able to be his friend and hold hands with him and j-"

"what if he's like, an asshole?" 

dongmin glared. "he's not. I think. I hope not."

"wait, did he add you back on snapchat?"

"Yeah, he did why?"

"post your selfies and I 100% guarantee you'll be his mans tHIS QUICK"

"hES NOT EVEN GAY wHat dO YOU MEaN??"

"you don't know that,," he said.

sanha had a point. dongmin wanted to believe he had at least a small chance of being with bin, but bringing his hopes up made him more stressed.

later that day, he wrote a new message to bin. 

 

**ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

 

my friend thinks you're an asshole. please prove him wrong.

 

/  **send**  
  


resting his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep, leaving behind his feelings and thoughts into the nothingness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to start posting some of my other stories so pls checc that ouT !!


	7. minhyuk throws a table

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  55mins ago  
 _messages_

you're cute

**HAHSSH I B L U S H E D**

yoon sanha said he likes minhyuk 

**LMAO MINHYUKS GOING TO SEE THIS AN** **D** **FLIP** **A** **TABLE HAHAH**

how's our favorite gay doing?

**PRETTY STRESSED !! but other than tHAT I CRI BECAUSE MY CRUSH IS SO BEAUTIFUL**

you all think I'm kidding park minhyuk has the biggest crush ever he'll probably c r y 

  
^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^

 

to be completely honest, dongmin was more intrigued then mad. sanha never told him about ??  minhyuk ?? he still rolled his eyes on the last message though. 

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  55mins ago  
 _messages_

my friend thinks you're an asshole.  
please prove him wrong.

**HMM OKAY LETS SEE !! I'm nice n funny n smart n kind n I share my pocky and pop tarts n im rlly great !! so yea! YOUR FRIEND CAN SQUARE UP IRL THOUGH**!!  **CATCH THESE HANDS !1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof ya girl is back, but hmu on tumblr @heart-eunwoo !!


	8. hearts! are! broken!

"wait?! you actually sent him that?" sanha yelled at him.

it was lunch time.

everyone heard him.

everyone looked.

bin.  
looked. 

"sanha if you don't shut the fuck up right now-"

"BUT WHY?"

"what do you mean? don't you have to explain to me the "yoon sanha likes minhyuk bullshit going on?"

and that definitely made sanha shut up.

"um, oh. yeah."

"I already knew but-"

"wait how?"

"It's obvious."

sanha kept quiet. 

he   
never  
keeps quiet.

"don't tell anyone-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? 500 PEOPLE SAW ON BINS SNAPCHAT ALREADY WHATS THE POINT-"

"hey guys"

it was minhyuk coming to sit at their table

and trailing behind him,

was moon bin.

—

dongmin was n o t ready for this.

minhyuk went right ahead to sit with sanha.

and he giggled.

sanha  _giggled._

and bin  
sat right next to dongmin.

it was the weirdest feeling ever.

"wait what's this?" dongmin directed to sanha.

"well, I was going to tell you but then you started yelling at me,"

and then he whispered to him, "are you mad?"

bin and minhyuk heard him though, and anticipated his answer.

"no, why would I be mad?"

"oh because bin is-"

bin sneezed.

and dongmin felt like his world was going to be torn apart. 

—

> sanhaha                        256

/slide right/

**|** **me**  
sanha what the hell was that  
 **|** **sanhaha**  
SORRY   
 **|** **me**  
SORRY ISNT ENOUGH   
I SHOULD END MY STREAK WITH YOU  
 **|** **sanhaha**  
dongmin don't you dare  
 **|** **me**  
you should learn to shut the fuck up then!!  
 **|** **sanhaha**  
I SAID I WAS SORRY  
but wait ;)  
that reminds me ;)  
 **|** **me**  
oh god   
what  
 **|** **sanhaha**  
go check bins snapchat   
;) ;) ;)  
 **|** **me**  
uH

 

 

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  13mins ago

 

 

today was nice !!!  
  


 

 

 

 

**moonbinn-ie**  /o/  10mins ago  
 _messages_

 

what keeps you happy?

 

***sighs* love ( '** **▽** **' )** **ﾉ**

 

happy bin = the best bin

 

**honestly same**

 

:,)  
^ _itsbin.sarahah.com_ ^  
  


dongmins heart   
aches   
a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay lmao imagine if i was actually html talented, and i could change the colors and shit on my books like yaLL i wish ;)


	9. bin is exposed !

> sanhaha                        257  
**|me**  
oKay,, and ??  
**|sanhaha**  
you're so dumb bye   
minhyuk told me something but now I don't think I even want to tell you   
**|me**    
WHAT IS IT  
**|sanhaha**  
I think bin likes yOu

dongmin didn't even know how to respond to that.

it couldn't possibly be true, yet his emotions started piling up all at once.

 **|me**  
wait what-  
**|sanhaha**  
but don't tell bin !   
MINHYUK SAYS HE MIGHT COME AFTER US IF HE FINDS OUT I TOLD YOU   
**|me**  
wait I need to process this

dongmin knows that the only way to even know that half of what sanha was saying is true, was to personally ask bin.

  
  
-

 

bins sarahah was basically a bookmark at this point.

 

 **ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

 

does your crush happen to have the first name of dongmin and last name lee?

 

/  **send**

 

what angsty book should he read  _this_  time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the notes on here are wack just pls ignore uhh ao3 wYd


	10. sanha should probably r u n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually v proud of this chapter hmmm,, ++ new years yaLL !!!

the thing was,

bin never answered his sarahah.

and he got questions and comments on that,  _every single day_

now that he remembers, there wasn't anything on his snapchat either.

 

the next day at school for dongmin   
was  _something else_

 

"sanha why are people at staring at me??"

"they do that all that time- oW DONT HIT ME"

"but like, it's not like an "oops I looked at you for a little too long" it's like a "yes I'm staring at you and I know you notice me looking at you"

sanha turned the other way. he knew that if he ended up talking to dongmin for a too long, he might accidentally  _tell him_.

"what are you doing?"

"I am forbidden to talk to you," sanha said, slightly pouting.

and with that, sanha walked out the library.

dongmin couldn't have been more confused. 

—

> sanhaha 258 

/slide right/

**|me**  
tell me or I am actually ending our streak   
**|sanhaha**  
hi dongmin this is minhyuk !   
**|me**  
wait why do you have sanhas phone   
**|sanhaha**  
**□** **tap to view**

 

「  

taking care of sanhas streaks - pmh. 

」

 

**|me**  
wait do you know why he doesn't want to talk to me  
**|sanhaha**  
yes, I forbid him  
**|me**  
WHY  
**|sanhaha**  
he fucked up !

he sighed. he finally understood why sanha had been so nervous to talk before.

**|me**  
is this because of the bin thing?   
you know he doesn't actually like me right?   
**|sanhaha**  
wait what?   
**|me**  
I know it was like a joke and everything and like I asked bin on his sarahah and he hasn't even seen it so-   
**|sanhaha**  
wait what is this about   
**|me**  
??  
that bin likes me? but he doesn't really sanha just told me that   
**|sanhaha**  
I think that uh  
sanha fucked up  
again  
**|me**  
oh shit wait   
was this not about the-   
oh yikes   
WHY KEEP IT A SECRET THOUGH JUST STOP  
!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i pre ordered that LE astro album and fuck im broke ): but if i don't get a polaroid im going to be v sad ):

dongmin had noticed that, well, it had been quite a while that he's seen bin post anything on his snapchat. no answering asks, no nothing.

he had begun to suspect that bin had possibly even blocked him from looking at his stories.

_he wouldn't,_

he guessed maybe sending another message should possibly prove his point.

 

**ITS BIN**  
leave a constructive message :)

 

who's your crush?

 

/  **send**

 

dongmin was always secretly thankful for sites like these. he told bin everything. his feelings, his wishes, he asked him questions, but bin would never know it was him, of course.

_of course._

**Author's Note:**

> did it finally post correctly this time oh my gosh.


End file.
